Sleeping Pills
by Phylli
Summary: Vampire attacks.Ptsd.Teen angst.Highschool.And beautiful people.What more does a story need?For lack of a better summary please read.
1. Prologue

A/N-im going to try this again.I hope you all will like this bit.

* * *

Burn. Burn. Burn.

Like fire in my veins

One look from him  
And I think ive gone insane

Red Thunder

Rushes by

Heat swells

And the tears begin to pry

Impossible beauty

That drives my mind wild

My imagination feels limited

But I am only a child

He smoothes down my hair

Cooing my name

Silky Silky voice

That makes me feel ashamed.

I wont hurt you

I promise I wont

His voice is hypnotizing

I hate it the most

Sickly gurgles

In the background

So soft and unheard

They hardly

Make a sound

Squishy Squishy

Are the sounds

By them

Will my world

Forever

Be bound


	2. Chapter 1

**Want **or** Sleeping Pills**

Summary:Nessie wants a normal human friend, Sophie just wants to party and forget, Emmett, well what does he really want? Because we all can't get what we want.

A/N: Okay, because I had a brief ping of inspiration thanks to Foremanand134ever(woop!woop) for the review. THANK YOU! So this is just a taste of my main characters, Sophie, personality and also a bit of foreshadowing. I hope she is in no way a Marysue. Also tell me what you think about her or the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1-

"My father was being a complete and utter ass. Why did he have to force me into this? Wasn't it bad enough that I had to do volunteer work? Apparently not."

The dress I wore was anything but beautiful, Marianne had picked it out just a couple of days ago and I was pissed. This thing was hideous!

"So do you like it," she asked as I stared at myself in the mirror. The dress was yellow, bright yellow…and not at all ugly, but the fact that I was in an emo mood had morphed it into something monstrous. I was in mourning! I was trying my best not to grimace but the corners of my mouth just refused to lift! It was like trying to hold up lead with my cheeks. It just couldn't be done.

"Well, it's nice," I admitted, doing a tiny spin just so my step-mother could get a tiny bit of satisfaction out of this, "but…."

My voice trailed off and Marianne's smile vanished. A scowl marred her features.

"Well?"

"Does it have to be so….bright," I asked and turned to face the woman I had known and called Mom, since I was twelve. Marianne snorted.

"Let me guess, you were expecting something a bit more, black, depressing?"

My teeth flashed at her sarcasm.

"Exactly!"

Marianne rolled her eyes, and flipped her hands up in exasperation.

"Sophie, look, it's a welcoming party. Not a funeral! Can you at least bear with me? This is very important to your father. I want the night to be the epitome of perfection!"

Marianne's ramble made me feel guilty, but not guilty enough to give in. I frowned setting my jaw into stone.

"How about we make a compromise, "I asked. My hands sat on my hips. Marianne glowered.

"No."

I had a feeling she knew my demands, all of which would cause a stir in the Thompson household. Well, we couldn't have that now could we. I sighed.

"Fine."_This means war._

Clearly miffed I took off the dress, not at all shamed of exposing my near nakedness.

"Here."

Carefully I placed the dress back on its hanger and handed it to my bitchy step mother. She frowned, taking it.

"Are we getting this?"

"Nope."

An hour and twenty dresses later, Marianne and I were at ends meet. Tension was running high between us as I refused to pick out a dress and she refused to hear my demands. Her face was like a cherry and I wondered how much longer it would take before she popped. I was sure she was thinking the same thing about me.

"Sophie, you have to pick out a dress, "the forty year old blonde told me.

I raised a brow. What was I four? I didn't have to do squat! At eighteen, it was a great annoyance that I had far less freedom then my own 14 year old brother. Not only was I car-less (thanks to my parents!) but I had no job at the moment other then my night gigs. I was to put it simply, a bum. DARN!

I looked at Marianne with a look that was anything but mature. I was acting like a grouchy child…who was having nicotine withdrawals. Damn I needed a ciggerette. Unfortunately, Marianne and Dad had cleared out my stash a week ago along with my old Cadillac. So it was partly their blame I was an emo wreck right about now, then again I only had myself to blame. Had I been stealthier the last time I had gotten plastered I wouldn't even be in this mess!

A sigh escaped my mouth as my phone began to vibrate. Almost instantaneously, I reached for it and began to text.

It was Cole, my boyfriend.

**Where are are you?**

**Mall. U?**

**Same. I'll come pick u up.**

A smile creeped onto my face and I texted a quick yes and directions.

Marianne was looking at me with great annoyance.

"I hope you're not going anywhere, she said with a knowing glance. I muttered."

"Course not," I lied, before I scooted my step mother out of the dressing room to get dressed. Now all I needed was an excuse to escape, but what?

Perhaps I could make amends?

Nope.

Or pick out the stupid dress?

Hell no.

So it seemed there was only one option:

"Marianne. I got to step out for a bit. Tanks full," I said loud enough for her to hear and hopefully not anyone else. There was silence. Then the sound of footsteps and the door suddenly opening. Marianne wasn't as dumb as she looked.

But she was definitely nosy.

"You can hold it," she said with a look that promised many painfully hard nights at the hospital if I continued to think what I was thinking. I groaned inwardly.

Options. Options.

Should I stay or should I go?

Face my father's raging wrath when I got home or leave and have sugar filled time with Cole?

My phone vibrated and Marianne looked at me.

_Shit…_

* * *

O.O

TBC?


End file.
